forestchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Angkasa Syailendra
Angkasa Syailendra '''is one of the main characters of The Forest Children verse. He first appeared on Iceland's International Airport alongside Amiyandra Andezka and Kamaya Ichwan. Life Childhood On March 31st at midnight, '''Angkasa Langit Syailendra was born in a private hospital in South Jakarta. He was a normal child with no irregularities. He was the second son of the Syailendra family and was four years younger than his older brother, Antariksa Syailendra. He grew up to be a smart child that learns lessons quickly. Though, because he was a quiet child that would rather keep to himself, he was often harrassed by the bigger children in his school. That was worsen by the fact that he had no friends due to his quiet demeanor, and so none of the other children had stood up for him. In home, Angkasa would fight often with Antariksa because Antariksa would often pick on him and blamed him for the things he did, and Angkasa would always run off to the corner of the room and fell asleep there, in which his brother would carry him to his bed and slept beside him and hugging him. However, as this happened during he was very young and unconscious, Angkasa had no recollection of this. As time went, he became increasingly more and more resentful towards Antariksa. This had worsened when the harrassment worsened in school, to the point that Angkasa, who would usually held to his tears in public places, would cry loudly and became increasingly bullied, to the point that Aldebaran Syailendra who had requested personally to the teachers for the reports of his kids behaviour to go to him instead of to his wife, had been called to school discussing this behaviour. However, Aldebaran seemed to look down on his son's behaviour and would scold him further after the meeting. The harassment however did not stop until Angkasa's bursts string of insults to his bullies and almost hit one of them. Again, Aldebaran was called to school. But, instead of scolding Angkasa, he had praised the behaviour, even to the point of implying that if he had to maintain the behaviour and his grades, Aldebaran might have been interested in investing on him instead of his brother. Since then, Angkasa became quieter and more secretive, and he put all his attention into studying. The top marks that he got became better, to the point that he had straight As from elementary school to junior high school. Whenever people pick on him, he would also insult them using every means to his disposal. A lot of people, at that point, had avoided him after that. And so, through years of his life, Angkasa's mean to a friend was only his books. Teenage Years Angkasa was enrolled at the same time as Bimasena Farkas, Daniel Haryawijaya, Amiyandra Andezka, Kamaya Ichwan and Annisa Rahmi, but only was on the same class as Sena, Daniel, Ami and Kama. He was fast friends with Sena who he had met before as they were on the same classes during junior high, but was initially ignorant of Daniel and Ami's existence. However, when Sena moved outside of the country at the third semester, he was forced to be on the same group as Daniel and Ami, resulting to their friendship. He was closer to Daniel as his feelings for Ami was romantic, and did not notice the feelings between Daniel and Ami until after they officially dated. Their relationship to Daniel became distant afterwards, especially because they were on different specializations. When Daniel started hanging out with the seniors and getting himself into trouble, the fight that ensued between Amiyandra and Daniel made him notice about their feelings toward each other. The relationship between him and Amiyandra, which was previously argumentative, became worse. They fight often until Angkasa decided to end their relationship. Unbeknownst to Amiyandra, the decision was made as a deal between Daniel and Angkasa for him to stop avoiding them. Appearance Angkasa is a tall, lean man full of sharp angles. He looks frail, like he can be easily taken down if someone tries even a slightest bit. He is always wearing a parka coat or a hoodie, often covering his face with the hood. He's always wearing high top Nikes. Personality Angkasa is the calmest one in his friend circle, commonly found without any expression in his face. It's easier to assume that he is shy and cowardly even though the fact seems to show otherwise, as he doesn't have a lot of friends because of his lack of trust and faith in other people and not related to timidness. Despite this, he is easily reduced into anger, known for his vicious tongue when angered. Angkasa is intelligent in natural sciences. He is an idealistic man with a good heart, though that only bring troubles for him. Relationships Additional Information